Surprise
by anything-new
Summary: When Hotch finds his house seemingly empty after coming home from a long case, he immediately panics, but soon finds out Haley just wanted to surprise him. SMUT. Written for ArwenEvenStarUndomiel, Happy Belated Birthday!


**A/N: Dear Sheila, **

**I hope you understand what I had to go through to write these two in this situation. Ask Shin, she read this over for me and translated my exact feelings: it's like walking in on your parents! That's probably why it took me this long: every time I got to the actual smut part I cringed inwardly and vowed never to write smut again. It creeped Shin out too and in turn she creeped out Pat, and that's when we decided never to mention it again, to stop this plague from spreading to the masses. Or something ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy your (very late, for aforementioned reasons) birthday fic. Happy Holidays! Now please, PLEASE, now that there *is* actually a H/H smut out there (which I hope you find good!), stop bugging Shin and me about it :P **

**Love, **

**Nath **

**Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me! **

Aaron Hotchner didn't often draw his gun in his own home, especially not when he finally came home after a long case which had drained every last ounce of energy he had in him, but the eerie silence greeting him when he pushed open the door alerted every last one of his senses.

"Haley?" He called out, his dark voice carrying in the hallway, but he received no answer. Silently putting his go-bag down, he closed the door, and made his way to the living room, the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom. No sign of his wife, nor his son. He checked his watch, 6 PM. It wasn't Jack's bedtime yet, and Haley wouldn't have taken him anywhere at this hour without letting him know, not when he'd called her from the plane to tell her he'd be home in time for dinner. His paperwork would wait, for once. After all, he had a lot to make up for.

His heart started speeding up, but he willed himself to breathe evenly, not to give in to the sheer panic which was taking over his rational mind. He forced himself back to the profiler in him, not the worried husband and father, tried coming up with an explanation, _anything _that would justify their absence. _She had said she'd be waiting for him. _And now she wasn't.

"Haley? Jack?" he cried out for a second time, suddenly alarmed by a small sound coming from upstairs, as if someone was walking on their tip-toes in his bedroom. He nearly ran to the staircase, stalking upstairs, his back to the wall serving as a guard. He quickly checked the bathroom and Jack's room, not making a single noise, not wanting to reveal his presence to whomever was in the master bedroom. "_No blood," _he kept thinking, strangely relieved he did not step into a crime-scene, yet even more puzzled when he saw Jack's favourite teddy bear missing from his room.

Finally, he made his way towards his bedroom, his hand on the doorknob when he heard a soft voice from inside. "Put that gun away, Aaron."

"Haley?" He asked again, seemingly lost for any other words, but lowered his gun, not quite holstering it.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" The sarcastic tone, Hotch would have recognized her everywhere, and he pushed the door open, his brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you a—Oh," he suddenly froze, simultaneously feeling like an idiot for running in with his gun drawn while his wife wanted to surprise him and like a schoolboy when taking in the sight in front of him. She was breathtaking, dressed only in a red-and-white babydoll, nothing extraordinarily fancy, but to him she looked like the most beautiful woman on earth. She was laying on the bed, leaning on her elbows, a smile playing on her lips, she was motioning him to join her, crooking her finger in a "come hither"-motion.

"Jack?" Hotch asked, calculating while he made quick work of his vest and tie, crawling up the bed.

"At Jessica's 'till tomorrow morning," came the whispered answer, they had the whole night to enjoy each other and he vowed to make every minute of her surprise count for her. They didn't spend enough time together as it was, but moments like these were a real luxury.

Then, when she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down on her, all rational thought left him as he took her lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you," she murmured against his lips when they came up for air, working on the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Her fingers traced the outline of his collarbone, down his arms, following the fabric she struggled to take him out of until he shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, reveling in her scent, acutely aware of how much he missed her when he was on the job. The job she often accused him of being his mistress, but they both knew that he really had no choice. He had been happy as a prosecutor, but somehow it was unfulfilling, he was left unsatisfied. He was someone who worked towards concrete results, who wanted to make a difference. At the BAU, he did, as a prosecutor, he was too often trapped in the system. She knew that, and the way she was showering his face, his neck, everywhere she could reach in hungry, open-mouthed kisses told him she too was aware of how seldom they could just enjoy their time together.

He heard her moan in anticipation when he finally let his hands roam down to her belly, fumbling with the hooks of her babydoll, freeing her breasts and stomach to his sight. His breath hitched, just like the first time they'd made love, all those years ago when they were fresh out of high school. Despite the years, their child, the worries, she still looked as beautiful as ever, and his reverent caresses were just another proof of his adoration for her, but today Haley didn't want slow and tender, today she wanted to to feel alive in his arms. She wrapped her legs around her husband's, pulling him closer to her, the insistent press of his erection against her stomach showing her he was needing her just as much as she needed him. Still, he wanted to make this good for her, make it last, make her feel all his love, yet when he kissed down her neck to her collar bone, pausing slightly on the pulse point situated at the junction between both, he felt her heart beating wildly against his lips and he stopped teasing her, his hand cupping her over her panties, feeling how wet she was for him. His mouth fastened on her nipple, drawing moans out of her with every suck, every lick between his teeth, and he mirrored his tongue's ministrations with steady pressure against her hot core, before pushing her panties aside and sliding a finger inside, giving her some relief but not nearly enough. She was panting against his shoulder, needing so much, much more.

He gasped when she reached down, and closed her hand around his cock through his pants, for a moment he simply leaned his head back, his eyes closed, enjoying the slight pressure of her fingers, the promise of what he really wanted to be doing not far off. She always knew how to get her point across, and with a growl he sat up on his knees to kick his shoes off while she went for his belt and zipper. It was his turn to moan when she raised to her knees too in front of him, shrugging her babydoll off, and his arms went around her, pressing her closer, his hands sliding from her shoulders to her lower back, not to lose an inch of the skin-to-skin contact he was on fire for, while she was pushing his pants down. He stood up then, effectively taking them off, letting her take off his boxer briefs too. She leaned a little forward as he stepped out of them, and her tongue darted out from between her lips to give him a long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the head, looking up at him with wide eyes, a teasing glint in them quickly replaced with pure, unadulterated need as he looked down at her right in that instant, and she ran her hand back up his legs, closing her fingers over his length, giving him one, two fast strokes as he crawled back up the bed and she lied down under him.

Pushing his knee between hers to open her legs, Hotch cupped her face, pressing a tender kiss to her lips, which soon turned frantic as she brought her legs up, wrapping them around him to press him on. Haley reached down between them, guiding his cock towards her entrance; he looked deep into her eyes until she rolled her head back, biting her lip as he entered her, slowly, drawing the pleasure out of having her heat enveloping him. He felt a sense of coming home rush over him at the same time as he shivered with want, his mouth descended to hers to take her lips in another searing kiss, but he couldn't keep from moving with a moan when she arched her hips against him, trying to assuage her craving for him. He wrapped his arms around her, using his elbows to support his weight, while he buried his face in her neck, nipping at the tender flesh there while pulling in and out, his every movement met with a thrust of her own.

When he felt her start to shudder around him, and her hands fell from his shoulders to the sheet she gripped, he pushed himself off a little, changing the angle of penetration, moving harder and faster into her until she came hard around him, her screams encouraging him to pound into her until he found his own release and collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck, her cheek, soothing the love marks he left there in the midst of passion. He was utterly spent; the case had been a bad one and he had a lot of built up tension kept inside, but as he rolled off her, rocking her into his arms, drifting off into a calm, contented state, he couldn't think of a better way to come home.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured, still a little breathless, stroking her naked back and arms, while she reached for the covers to pull over them.

"Hmmmm?" came her sleepy answer; obviously, he'd worn her out too.

"We need to do this more often," he breathed out, closing his eyes again.

"I love you," she giggled, snuggling into his side, her hand splayed on his belly.

"I love you too," was the last thing he said before falling asleep.


End file.
